


the stars above us

by strngrmills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strngrmills/pseuds/strngrmills
Summary: Fluffly Dragon Queen drabble featuring our a promise, words in different languages and cute cuddling (sort of)





	the stars above us

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffly Dragon Queen drabble because we need love, not hate

They're lying under a tree. The sky above them is full of beautiful shades and stars, and the air is chilly. Maleficent, the great and terrible Maleficent, the grey purple enormous dragon, is stroking the Queen's hair. And the Queen, no more than nineteen, is looking at the stars, rambling with wide eyes about science and nature, and how much she missed being outside, on the grass, staring at the stars above them. And her whole life she's been told that pointing with the finger is impolite, but at the moment she doesn't seems to care much, with those brown orbs sparkling.

And Mal is just contemplating the way the full moon illuminates those dark curls, and how beautiful and young and innocent and pure the Queen of Nothing looks without heavier and heavier make up, without corsets and layers of skirt. And she's more than a hundred years old, and she knows too much about everything, but she pretends she doesn't so Regina can teach her about constellations, about how she says "stars" in her native language, about trees and flowers and all those things she already knows, but pretends she doesn't just to see the girl explain and smile.

So, the spend the night with a blonde dragon saying words such as "luna" or "estrellas" in the wrong way just so the small brunette in her arms can correct her in a sweet, caring way.

By dawn, when their skins are cold, and their eyelids feel heavy, the dragon returns the Queen to her silver golden cage, and leaves with the promise that she will burn the whole kingdom and take her, free her, and they'll be able to watch the stars above them every night.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
